The present invention relates generally to the field of electronic signatures, and more particularly to storing and emitting an electronic signature.
An electronic signature, also referred to as an e-signature, refers to data in electronic form, that is used by a person to sign his or her name, and generally provides the same legal standing as a handwritten signature. Electronic signatures are increasingly used in e-commerce and in regulatory filings to implement signatures in a cryptographically protected way. An electronic signature is generally intended to provide a secure and accurate identification method for a signatory (i.e., person that is signing), to provide a seamless transaction.
A package delivery, also referred to as a parcel delivery, is the delivery of shipping containers, parcels, or high value mail as single shipments. Package delivery services are typically provided by postal systems, express mail providers, private package delivery services, and less than truckload (LTL) shipping carriers.